


Strawberries and Sugar

by morganofthewildfire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: Short rowaelin drabble based off of the Tumblr prompt “he’s pampering me, let him be”.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Strawberries and Sugar

Aelin forgot that Aedion had said he was coming over today until he was slamming open the door, shocking her awake from her nap and scaring Fleetfoot, who was resting at her feet. Fleetfoot’s collar shook and made noise as she scampered to greet Aelin’s obnoxious cousin at the door.

Aelin herself didn’t follow. Being eight months pregnant made moving around a bit difficult, not to mention her overbearing husband who would worry too much if she got up from her comfortable place on the couch.

So instead, she craned her neck and looked over at him as he entered, carrying a few grocery bags and trying to keep Fleetfoot from jumping up at him.

“Cousin!” he shouted affectionately, grinning over at her. Rowan appeared from the kitchen then, taking the bags from Aedion and clasping his shoulder in greeting. He shot a soft smile at her before disappearing back into the kitchen, most likely about to fix up some food for her to eat, like he already had three times today. Aelin wasn’t complaining, though, she was  _ starving _ .

“Don’t you ever knock, idiot?” she grumbled, smiling despite her annoyance. She had missed him., “What if Rowan and I had been indisposed?” Her smile turned suggestive at that, laughing at the disgust on Aedion’s face.

“You’re about to pop,” he replied, moving over to throw himself into the armchair close to the couch. She rolled her eyes at his callous words. “I don’t know how much of that you’d even be up for.”

Aelin just waggled her eyebrows.

Right then, though, the baby decided to kick, saving her from responding due to the uncomfortable feeling shooting through her body. She still hadn’t gotten used to having another person inside of her, sharing her space. It was odd.

A grunt escaped her, hand flying to her stomach, and Aedion looked at her with concern in his eyes.

“It’s just the baby kicking,” she assured him and he relaxed, smiling softly, “How have you been?” she asked him. He and Lysandra had recently started dating, and she was always up for a piece of gossip about their relationship. After all, her best friend and her cousin together didn’t happen everyday and she needed to make sure that they were both happy.

He went off on a tangent then, talking about their most recent date, and Aelin half listened half watched Rowan enter the living room carrying a plate of strawberries and a bowl of powdered sugar, a snack he knew she had been craving. 

When he made his way over to the couch he lifted her legs gently, sat down, and rested her legs back on his lap. He pressed a soft kiss to her belly before dipping a strawberry in the sugar and lifting it to her lips, offering it to her. 

She quickly accepted, taking the strawberry in her mouth and chewing it, still paying attention to Aedion’s story. But Aedion stopped at the sight, scoffing.

“Gods, you’re being spoiled,” he said, shaking his head. Aelin just laughed.

“He’s pampering me, let him be,” she replied, taking another strawberry from her husband. Rowan raised his eyebrows at him, the small smile that she loved curling the edges of his lips.

“Just wait, Aedion. This’ll be you and Lysandra soon enough.”

Aelin burst out laughing again at that, loving when her husband joined her in teasing her cousin. Aedion just looked put out, and that made her laugh harder.

Gods she was excited for her baby to come, but she couldn’t help but be excited for these small moments too.


End file.
